The Xmas Anime Show
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Introduction for three anime people I have chosen to set up a Xmas play for next month. See who I chose and know that there is gonna be trouble.
1. Introduction

THE CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Hello, everybody! This may be early but, I am just setting up this story with some help. Starring THIS guy! *Drags him in by the rope*  
  
*Tied up in rope is none other than Knuckles the Echidna*  
  
Knuckles: Why me...?  
  
'Cause, it will be fun! ^_^   
  
Knuckles: *Groan* What about the other two stories...?  
  
I will be still doing them, I just want to make a Xmas story and YOU are the man to direct the play!  
  
Knuckles: A... Play...?  
  
A Christmas Play! Sure, its the 10th November now but, I've decided to start early, choose you so you can get some cast AND prepare for the show upon December 21st!  
  
Knuckles: Great... -_- Lots a time to mess it up...  
  
Glad I can count on ya, Knux!  
  
Knuckles: Will I be getting some help...?  
  
Will you...? *Steps aside* Here is your answer!  
  
Davis: Hi, Knuckles!  
  
Yolei: Hello, Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: o.O? Davis and Yolei from Digimon?! Why them...?  
  
Well... They make a great couple!  
  
Davis: That will put AnT in a happy mood.  
  
Yolei: I will say.  
  
No, let me rephrase that... A great COMICAL couple...  
  
Davis: Comical?! Why do you say that?!  
  
Knuckles: Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Now I know why... *Groan*  
  
So, with the combind knowledge between you, Yolei and Davis... What are the chances of making a wonderful Xmas play?  
  
Knuckles: *Looks at Davis and Yolei* Minus 1000%...  
  
Ok... -_-U Listen, the first full meeting of the Anime Xmas Play will take place in two weeks time so, you better be ready! You got it!  
  
Knuckles, Davis, Yolei: Yes, sir!  
  
Good! Now, wait in two weeks time as the meeting between the minds shall begin.  
  
Yolei: So long! ^_^ 


	2. First Crazy Meeting

THE CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW!  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
***DAY 1: The First Christmas Meeting***  
  
(Knuckles the Echidna stood with Davis and Yolei while the others were at a long table. Knuckles held a clipboard and looked down at it)  
  
Knuckles: All right! Roll call! Members from Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor!  
  
Joey: THATS US!  
  
Tristan: Yeah!  
  
Knuckles: Right... -_- Members from Pokemon! Jessie and James of Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: That's right!  
  
James: Thanks to our loyal fans! ^_^  
  
Davis: What are they talking about...?  
  
Yolei: Your asking ME?  
  
Knuckles: Vector the Crocodile, Mighty the Armadillio and Episo the Chameleon! Members of my Chaotix Crew! Are you here?!  
  
Vector: Perfectly well, Knuckles!  
  
Mighty: He means HERE! Not HEAR!  
  
Vector: Oops...  
  
Epsio: Yeah, we are here, Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Someones missing... Who is that?  
  
Davis: A Digimon that is created and owned by Ninetalesuk. Divinemon!  
  
Yolei: Where is he...?  
  
(Divinemon, the Rookie Holy Dragon Digimon, enters the room)  
  
Divinemon: Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late! I was guled to the telly! I was watching reruns of this week's WWE Smackdown! I'm a bit of a wrestling fan!  
  
Episo: I was glued to the television today as well.  
  
Divinemon: I didn't know you were a wrestling fan as well, Episo.  
  
Episo: Er... I mean I was ACTUALLY glued to the telly. I was building an Airfix model of Thunderbird 2 and I had a small bit of spillage.  
  
Jessie: How on earth did you get unstuck then?  
  
Episo: I didn't...  
  
(Episo brings up his right hand, along with the small television he was stuck to. He placed it on the table while everyone was silent).  
  
Knuckles: Okay... Right! This meeting is about the future Christmas play that we need to do by December 20th! Over the last two weeks, I got everyone in the anime shows to give out some suggestions of what the play should be about and leave it in the Suggestion Box. Sadly, there was a slight problem.  
  
Divinemon: Whats that?  
  
Knuckles: *Brings out a piece of paper* We only have one suggestion!  
  
Mighty: Well, the others were busy these two weeks, Knuckles. Its no surprise that they didn't had time to make a suggestion.   
  
Knuckles: Well... Out of the two weeks, only one suggestion came through and it was from Joey and Tristan. Although, I HATE their suggestion.  
  
Joey: What did ya say!?  
  
Tristan: Whats wrong with it?!  
  
Knuckles: Well... You suggested 'Juggling Puppies!'  
  
Joey: Its original! No body has ever juggled with live puppies before!  
  
Knuckles: Or since!  
  
Joey: Hey, if I drop a couple, don't blame me!  
  
Yolei: We are not! We are not using that stupid idea of yours! Anyway, we asked for a suggestion for a PLAY! Not a show!  
  
Tristan: Well... We will do the juggling BEFORE the show.  
  
James: Hopefully, he doesn't juggle something that doesn't howl...  
  
Knuckles: Anyway! We need to figure out what the perfect Christmas play should be.  
  
Davis: Hey, hey, Knuckles! I think we are one step ahead of you there! Over to you, VECTOR!  
  
Vector: YEAH!  
  
Knuckles: Whats this about...?  
  
Yolei: Beats me...  
  
(Vector hops over to a flip chart)  
  
Vector: A week ago, Davis approached me, Mighty and Episo...   
  
Mighty: Thats us!  
  
Episo: Hear us out!  
  
Vector: ... To form a Christmas Show Sub-Committee. (Flips the chart over to show their pictures) To come up with big ideas. And we've been meeting a couple of times during the week and we're pretty excited because just this morning, we had a bit of a breakthrough!  
  
(Flips the chart to 'The Big Breakthrough')  
  
Yolei: Hey! That sounds good!  
  
Davis: So, what is your breakthrough?  
  
Vector: We've agreed the date of the first full meeting.  
  
Davis: o.O Okay... And when is that gonna happen then?  
  
(Vector flips the chart again and it says...)  
  
Vector: February the 10th.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, for God's sake! You have got to be kidding me?!  
  
Mighty: Whats wrong with that...?  
  
Knuckles: Isn't February the 10th is at next year?  
  
Mighty: Yeah.  
  
Knuckles: After Christmas?  
  
Episo: Yeah.  
  
Knuckles: After December the 20th?!  
  
Vector: (Realizing his miscalculation) Yeah...  
  
Knuckles: You can see a fault there!  
  
Divinemon: If no body does, they need glasses.  
  
Yolei: Well, this is disapointing. Davis' idea just blew up and we still don't have a show.  
  
Vector: Sorry.  
  
Davis: Back to the drawing board...  
  
Joey: We could juggle with kittens. They won't mind being dropped.  
  
Jessie: And how would you know?  
  
Tristan: Hey! You seeing the people of the two great minds!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah... That rivals the IQ of Dumb and Dumber.  
  
Joey & Tristan: Hey!  
  
Knuckles: We have to think of something, QUICKLY! The deadline is tomorrow. I can not report to the author, saying we don't have a Christmas play for December the 20th!  
  
Joey: No worries, my man! I have the wonderful idea! Listen, Christmas is all about the baby Jesus, am I right?  
  
Knuckles: Yes... And Joey? I will tie you up, throw you into a pit of raging Scythers, with a Gotsumon tied to your legs as weight if you suggest 'Juggling Babies!'  
  
Joey: Second thoughs, perhapes I haven't got it.  
  
Divinemon: How about the Nativity Play?  
  
James: Whats that?  
  
Divinemon: Well, its the story of the birth of baby Jesus. We can use this play on a actual farm nearby. It does have Pokemon but, at least we will have people follow the story.  
  
Knuckles: All right. If thats the case, its done! The Nativity Play it is! *Starts to walk out* Right, the meeting is done now. I will start getting casts in a few days time. First of all, I will report to Ninetalesuk tomorrow.  
  
Mighty: What shall we do for now?  
  
Knuckles: Either watch WWE on Episo's hand-held TV or juggle Joey and Tristan. So long. 


	3. Auditions & Rehearsal, Oh My!

THE CHRISTMAS ANIME SHOW!  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
***DAY 2: Audition***  
  
(Knuckles was sitting at the desk with Davis at his side while Yolei stood at the doorway)  
  
Knuckles: Right! We are all set then!  
  
Davis: I hope we will get a lot of characters who want to star in this play.  
  
Yolei: Me too! ^_^  
  
Knuckles: Right! Bring in the first one!  
  
(Enter Inumon, Digimon owned and created by Youkai Youko)  
  
Inumon: Hiya!  
  
Knuckles: Inumon..? Why are you here?  
  
Inumon: Though I could try this out. I think could be fun for me.   
  
Yolei: Who would you like to audition to be as?  
  
Inumon: I would like to be as one of the Three Wise Kings.  
  
Davis: Since when does a wise king look like a part human, part dog Digimon?  
  
Knuckles: Since puppy-boy came in.  
  
Inumon: Don't call me that! Besides, my sister wants me to star in this and I might as well please her. So, do I have it?  
  
Knuckles: We will see after this. Davis, you read the other wise man while Inumon will be reading Wise Man 2 lines. *Hands Davis and Inumon the scripts*  
  
Davis: Fine... 'Lo, behold, a wonderous star in the east.'  
  
Inumon: 'Oh let us follow it, my noble companions.'  
  
Davis: Hey, not bad! Right! 'Perchance we will encounter the Son of God.'  
  
Inumon: 'Then, we shall worship him.'  
  
Knuckles: Inumon! Good work! YOUR WIN!  
  
Inumon: YES!!! Won't YashaInumon be pleased for me?  
  
Knuckles: Whos next?  
  
Inumon: It's Tai.  
  
Davis & Yolei: TAI?!  
  
Inumon: Yep. I will get him. *Walks out*  
  
Knuckles: This will be intresting. *Looks down at his papers*  
  
Tai: Hey, you guys!  
  
Yolei: O.o? TAI?!  
  
Davis: o.O? TAI!?  
  
Knuckles: Right then, Tai... *Looks up* We shall... HUH?! O.O  
  
(Tai was standing in the middle of the room, dressed up as Elvis Presley in a spectacular sparkly blue and white all-in-one outfit. He assumes an Elvis pose when Knuckles looked up. Yolei tried to hold her laughter back but, she couldn't hide the smirks).  
  
Davis: Tai... Why are you dressed up like that...?  
  
Tai: Who do you think, Davis, baby.  
  
Knuckles: Right, Tai... Um, who have you come to audition for...?  
  
Tai: The King.  
  
Knuckles: Right... You want to play as one of the Three Wise Kings, hmm?  
  
Tai: That's right!  
  
Knuckles: And would you be giving us an Elvis impression on that night...?  
  
Tai: Well, Knuckles baby! It would be mad to dress up as him and then not lay down some serious rock and rolling, YEAH! *Whips a plastic WWE microphone out and sings into it* 'Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?'  
  
(Yolei couldn't help but, burst out of laughter)  
  
Davis: *Massive sweatdrop* I *REALLY* feel sorry for Sora...  
  
Knuckles: Tai... I will make a deal with you. I will allow you to be a member of the three Wise Kings if you do me a simple favour.  
  
Tai: Yeah? Whats that?  
  
Knuckles: TAKE OFF THOSE STUPID OUTFIT!!! I wouldn't be surprise if Sora and Kari says they don't know ya if you go through town as a twit! I can hardly see Elvis walking through town, on a chilly day with a big brown ball of hair!  
  
Tai: Ok... Ok...  
  
Yolei: *Finally stops laughing* So, who is next?  
  
Tai: Hmm? It's Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh. He has come as one of the Kings as well.  
  
Knuckles: Perfect. Well, I hope he hasn't dressed up as King Simba from Lion King.  
  
(Knuckles, Davis and Yolei laughed while Tai smiled sheepishly)  
  
Tai: Yeah... *Runs out, comes back in* Joey says he will come back later.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, for crying out loud!!!   
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Yolei closes the door behind her and sat down)  
  
Yolei: I don't believe it... One day of auditioning and we are COMPLETED!!!  
  
Davis: So, who are the actors and actresses that are joining the play, Knuckles...?  
  
Knuckles: Here it is. *Holds the paper up*  
  
LIST OF ACTORS/ACTRESSES  
  
Inumon (1st Wise King)  
  
Tai (2nd Wise King)  
  
Joey (3rd Wise King)  
  
Tea (Messenger Angel)  
  
Ash (Joseph)  
  
Misty (Mary)  
  
Ninetalesuk's Talking Slowbro (Innkeeper)  
  
Kazu (Shepherd #1)  
  
Kenta (Shepherd #2)  
  
Tristan (Shepherd #3)  
  
Matt (Shepherd #4)  
  
Ken (Shepherd #5)  
  
James (Herod)  
  
Yami Yugi (Narrator)  
  
Davis: Awesome! Whats next?  
  
Knuckles: Tomorrow night is our next meeting, that is whats gonna happen next.  
  
***DAY 3: First Cast Meeting***  
  
(The cast were in another room with Davis and Yolei nearby)  
  
Knuckles: Ok, everybody! Thank you for turning up! Welcome to the first rehearsal! Before we begin, we just have a whip around the circle shall we, to just check which parts you are playing. For example, I am Knuckles. Hi, I'm your director.  
  
Yolei: I am Yolei, Knuckles no 1 assistant. ^_^  
  
Davis: I'm Davis... Yolei's wacking bag... -_-U  
  
Y. Yugi: I'm Yami and I'm the narrator.  
  
Misty: I'm Misty and I'm playing Mary.  
  
Ash: *Sigh* I'm Ash and I'm Joseph.  
  
James: I'm James, I'm...... Herod... -_-  
  
Slowbro: I am Slowbro, one of Ninetalesuk's smart Pokemon. ^_^  
  
Knuckles: -_- Of course... Who your playing as?  
  
Slowbro: Erm... Can't remember. ^^U  
  
Knuckles: Good... moving on.  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler! And I'm gonna play as the third King.  
  
Tea: Whom doesn't have an accent like yours.  
  
Joey: *Blinks* Oh yeah...  
  
Tea: *Sigh* I'm Tea and I'm playing as the announing angel.  
  
Knuckles: Right. Shall we continue?  
  
Inumon: Better not. We will die of boredom here.  
  
Tristan: Amazing Joey is the king, king of twits anyway.  
  
Joey: What?! You shouldn't have said that to your king!!! I DEMAND A APOLOGY!!!  
  
Yolei: Do shut up, you nitwits!!!  
  
Kazu: Woo! Fight! Fight!  
  
Kenta: YEAH!!! FIGHT!!!  
  
Ash: Can we get on, Knuckles? I've got a Pokemon battle in April.  
  
Knuckles: Our first task is to take some peaces from the story and practise on them. For example, we will need the shepherds and the angel to take place.  
  
(Everyone takes their place. Tristan, Kazu, Kenta, Matt and Ken stands in the middle of the room with Tea nearby. Everyone else sat at around the room).  
  
Davis: Slowbro! You make the calls of the sheep.  
  
Slowbro: *Whispers to Davis* What noises do sheep make?  
  
Davis: *Whispers back, sarcasim tone* They make dog noises... *Non-sarcasim tone* What do you think?! Yeesh... -_-  
  
Slowbro: Right!  
  
Knuckles: Yami, begin!  
  
Y. Yugi: Right. 'And meanwhile, in the fields, some shepherds were tending to their flock.'  
  
Slowbro: WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!  
  
(Everyone, except Knuckles, Davis and Slowbro, were laughing like crazy)  
  
Tai: Woof! Woof! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Knuckles: SLOWBRO!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Ken: Maybe its a sheep doing dog impressions. HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Knuckles: Grr!!!! SHUT UP!!!   
  
Misty: Slo...Slowbro... HAHAHAHA!!! Why...? HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Slowbro: Davis told me that sheep barks.  
  
Knuckles: WHY?!  
  
Davis: I was being sarcastic to him...  
  
Matt: HAHAHAHA!!! Davis... HAHAHAHA!!! Never be sarcastic to a guy that has 'Slow' part of his name. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Davis: *Grins sheepishly* Aheh... sorry...  
  
Knuckles: -_- This is gonna be a LONG month... 


	4. Second Meeting, Shepherd Problem

THE XMAS ANIME SHOW  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
***DAY 4: Second Meeting***  
  
(Knuckles was sitting at his position on a huge table with Vector, Episo, Mighty, Joey, Jessie, James, Davis, Yolei and Divinemon around him)  
  
Knuckles: All right, people! Second part of the meeting for the Christmas Play that will take place in 17 days time. Davis, are you taking the minutes?  
  
Davis: Oh yeah. *Getting pencil and notepad ready*  
  
Knuckles: Good. So then, we've got quite a lot to get through so, let's not waste any time, ok?  
  
Mighty: Yes, Knuckles.  
  
Divinemon: Right away, Knuckles.  
  
Yolei: Understand, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: That's good. Right. *Reads the list* Item one, apologies for absence. Hmm... Tristan isn't here as he is with Tea and the other acting shepherds for some practice. Fair enough, any more?  
  
Episo: Yeah, I've got one.  
  
Knuckles: Who from?  
  
Episo: Me.  
  
Knuckles: o.O? But, you are here.  
  
Episo: Yes, I am here now, but I'm not here at the next meeting.  
  
Knuckles: Episo, listen... You really don't need to apologize until the next meeting.  
  
Episo: Ah... *Silence till...* But, I'm not here at the next meeting.  
  
Knuckles: We know that! You send your apologies BEFORE the next meeting.  
  
Episo: That is what I am doing.  
  
Knuckles: *Groan* -_-  
  
Yolei: Actually, if that's the way we're doing it now, I'd better send my apologies for the meeting after that, because I won't be at that one.  
  
Joey: Me too, I will be missing the one next April. There's a Duel Monster Battle City that me and Yugi wanna enter.  
  
Jessie: I won't be here at next November because I want to see if there are any new Pokemon I want to capture, train and steal. If you don't mind, Knuckles.  
  
James: Of course he won't mind, as long as we apologize for missing a meeting at next December.  
  
Knuckles: STOP RIGHT THERE!!! This could go on forever! Who knows, I could be apologizing for missing a meeting in 2020 for God's sake! Moving on!  
  
Davis: Which meeting?  
  
Knuckles: Huh?!  
  
Davis: Which meeting in 2020 are you apologizing for?  
  
Knuckles: I'm not apologizing.  
  
Davis: Well, you should.  
  
Vector: There is no point in holding a meeting if the chairman is missing.  
  
Episo: Yeah, thats right.  
  
Joey: Hes got a point.  
  
Knuckles: I'M NOT MISSING IT, YOU RAVING LUNATICS!!!  
  
Vector: I am not a lunatic. I have the psychiatric reports to prove it! It is a slender majority of the panel decided in my wonderful favour.  
  
Knuckles: All right, you are not a lunatic but you are a famous idiot!  
  
Vector: Now, wait a minute, Dreadylocks!  
  
Divinemon: Would everybody calm down?! You two are acting like a couple of school children!  
  
Vector: *Points to Knuckles* He started it!  
  
Knuckles: I did not! *Points to everyone else* They started it! *Looks at Vector* Big Mouth!  
  
Divinemon: *Sigh* I'm amazed the author didn't pick ME to lead the play. I am seeing disaster right in front of my eyes! And their names are Tai, Joey and Inumon!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(In the other room, Tea was standing over Kazu, Kenta, Ken, Matt and Tristan)  
  
Tea: Come on now. Focus, focus. Come on now. You're in the fields, you are tending your sheep before the Angel of the Lord appears. I need a little bit of chatter, make something up.  
  
Tristan: Got it, Tea. Hello, Shepherds. Did anyone see 'Digimon' last night?  
  
Kazu: Oh yeah! WarGreymon knew how to beat MetalSeadramon's snaky butt, huh?!  
  
Tea: No, no, no, no!  
  
Kenta: When WarGreymon faces Machinedramon, I'm gonna cheer him all the way.  
  
Matt: -_- Oh brother...  
  
Ken: -_- I agree...  
  
(Tea quickly leapt upon a box beside her and begin her Angel character)  
  
Tea: And, lo, an Angel of the Lord appeared before them!  
  
Tristan: Hey, Tea? Shall I prompt for this for ya, seeing as you are playing as the angel?  
  
Tea: Ok, Tristan. But, I did this play before so, I do know the lines.  
  
Tristan: Just in case.  
  
Tea: Right. Be not afraid. For I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you glad tidings of great joy. (Dramatic pause)  
  
Tristan: For tonight in the city of David...  
  
Tea: No, no, no, no! That's a pause, isn't it? That is a dramtic pause there, didn't you see it?  
  
Tristan: Well, it didn't look like a pause. It looked like you'd forgotten it.  
  
Tea: (Ignoring him) For I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you GLAD tidings of GREAT joy... (Pause again)  
  
Trisan: For tonight in the city...  
  
Tea: NO!!! That's the pause! That's the pause!  
  
Tristan: I thought you were pausing, but then you paused a bit longer than you did in the first pause so I thought you'd stopped pausing and you'd forgotten it.  
  
Ken: HUH?!  
  
Matt: Does he even KNOW what he just said?!  
  
Tea: Right! OK! All right, look! I'm just going to go back to the beginning, all right? And you five just don't say anything? ALL RIGHT?!  
  
Ken: We won't say anything!  
  
Matt: No way! Nothing at all!  
  
Tristan: What? Not even our lines?  
  
Tea: YES! YOUR LINES! YES, YOUR LINES!  
  
Kenta: Well, we gotta have prompt.  
  
Tea: Right, fine, OK! Well then, KAZU can prompt me, can't he?  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Tea: Right, thank you.  
  
Kazu: Right.  
  
Matt: She's not very angelic, is she?  
  
Ken: Can't wait for the 20th December...  
  
Tea: And LO! An Angel of the Lord appeared before them...  
  
Kazu: (Interrupting) Be not afraid.  
  
Tea: No. BE AFRAID!!! BE VERY AFRAID!!!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles: What was that?  
  
Divinemon: Tea losing her mind again.  
  
Knuckles: Oh... Moving on... 


	5. King and Innkeepers are Problem with Dig...

THE XMAS ANIME SHOW  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
***DAY 11: Continue the Play***  
  
(Since the first day of rehearsal, the play looked like it was doomed since there was a slight mishap between Davis, Slowbro and deciding what noise a sheep makes. Today, the actors and actresses are doing better. All except a couple of problems that Knuckles would fear)  
  
Ash: Innkeeper, do you have a room where we stay?  
  
Slowbro: Yes.  
  
Knuckles: No... Joseph and Mary goes into a stable where Jesus is born. Say 'no'!  
  
(And so, again...)  
  
Ash: Innkeeper, do you have a room where we stay?  
  
Slowbro: Yes.  
  
Knuckles: No!  
  
(And again...)  
  
Ash: Innkeeper!!! Do you have a stinking room where we stay?!  
  
Slowbro: Yes.  
  
Knuckles: No, no, no, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(And again... And again... And again... And again... Until Knuckles decided to practise with the three Wise Kings, whom were none other than Tai, Joey and Inumon).  
  
Tai: Hey, Knuckles. A question.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah...?  
Tai: Well... These Wise Kings, do they have any names?  
  
Knuckles: Of course they do!  
  
Inumon: Then, what are the king's names?  
  
Knuckles: They... They are.... I forgot. ^^;  
  
(Anime drop from Tai, Joey and Inumon)  
  
Joey: Thats a lotta help...  
  
Knuckles: Listen, why not NAME the kings yourselves?  
  
Tai: Good idea. I am Taius!  
  
Joey: Yeah, and I am Joeius!  
  
Inumon: And I an Inuius!  
  
Knuckles: *Blinks* Taius, Joeius and Inuius... Okay... Right! Get into stages! What I want you to do is walk forward, introduce yourselves and thats it!  
  
Inumon: Thats it?  
  
Knuckles: Yeah... Until I figure what you should do next...  
  
Inumon: Kay... -_-U  
  
(Tai, Joey and Inumon left. After a few seconds, they walked back towards Knuckles, each holding a box as if it is a gift)  
  
Tai: Greetings, I am Taius!  
  
Joey: And I am Joeius!  
  
Inumon: And I am....... AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH....? I thought he called himself Inuius?  
  
Tai: He did... He just fell down a hole...  
  
(Indeed he did, Inumon fell down into a hole that was left by...)  
  
Diglett: Dig! Dig! Diglett!  
  
Dugtrio: Dugtrio Trio Trio!  
  
Knuckles: Oh vay... -_-U  
  
Inumon: Ow....  
  
***DAY 12: Third Meeting***  
  
Knuckles: OK, people. Third and final meeting in place before the big day comes at the 21st. In eleven days time, we will put on a stage for all the people to enjoy. Item one, apologies for absence.  
  
Davis: Yeah, I have a note from the last meeting to say that Episo can't be with us today.  
  
(There was one tiny flaw with that note...)  
  
Episo: Why can't I be with you? What have I done?  
  
(.... That's right. Episo is here)  
  
Knuckles: Episo, you SAID you couldn't be here with us.  
  
Episo: I did? Where am I meant to be then?  
  
Knuckles: You... I mean... I.... Ah, forget it! Item two!   
  
Yolei: Well, item two is asking if the play is okay?  
  
James: Yes, the play is fine. Although, I am happy to play as Herod, I am not happy to play as the bad guy.  
  
Divinemon: Gee, what a shock(!) This is coming from the guy whom was a bad guy during the Pokemon series.  
  
James: Hmph. Just for once, I want to be a good guy so... *Hands Jessie a sheet of paper* I typed up a short scene that will show the nicer side of Herod.  
  
Tristan: Nicer side of Herod? Just like the playful side of Yami Marik?  
  
James: Exactly. Read it, Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Right... *Reading* 'Herod strokes his adoring Eevee, Cuddles then turns to two soldiers. Herod says "Soldiers, take a battalion of men to Judaea and kiss all the babies there." Soldier One: "Did he say KISS all the babies?" Soldier Two (who is slightly hard of hearing): No, I thought he said KILL all the babies." Soldier One: "Oh right, well let's go and massacre them then. *Looks at James* Baka...  
  
James: You don't like it?  
  
Jessie: No.  
  
James: Aww...  
  
Knuckles: *Sigh* Moving on... Item three, news on tickets. Joey, any news about them?  
  
Joey: You want the long words or short words?  
  
Knuckles: Short words, please...  
  
Joey: Right... Selling tickets aren't going very well.  
  
Yolei: What?! You haven't sold out?!  
  
Joey: We haven't sold any...  
  
Davis: You haven't sold any tickets yet?!  
  
Joey: Calm down. Calm down. Just don't panic, it could be worse.  
  
Davis: What is worst than not selling any tickets at all?  
  
Joey: Well, selling one ticket. But selling it to Dr Eggman!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, thats right! Who will come up to us, kill us with his robots and leave us all in a pool of blood!  
  
Knuckles: *Wearily* Does anyone actually have Eggman's address?  
  
Divinemon: This is bad! We only have eleven days left and yet. the tickets were out three days ago.  
  
Davis: Guess they don't know about it. I asked Takato if he got the ticket and he said he doesn't even know about it being out yet. I wonder why...  
  
Divinemon: OK... Whom are the ones who were selling the tickets?  
  
Knuckles: No, Divinemon. Joey and Tristan are selling the tickets at a box office. The buyers are suppose to come unless they notice a sign like TV adverts or fliers or something... I gave it to the Chaotix Crew.  
  
Divinemon: Chaotix!  
  
Vector, Episo, Mighty: Yes?  
  
Divinemon: Let me check with you something... You designed the fliers, right?  
  
Vector, Episo, Mighty: Yes.  
  
Divinemon: You printed the fliers?  
  
Vector, Episo, Mighty: Yes.  
  
Divinemon: You handed out the fliers?  
  
Vector, Episo, Mighty: ....................... We will be right back!   
  
(Before anyone knew it, there was a mix of colour blur from the Chaotix as they ran out)  
  
Divinemon: Problem solved!  
  
Knuckles: I am really tempted to bring Eggman in... Does anyone have his telephone number?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter! The big moment has finally arrived!!! The Night of the Play!!! Check it out on 21st December to see what problems these guys will have!!! Be there!!! Bye. ^^ Hit it!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Merry Christmas... -_-U 


	6. The Grand Night!

THE XMAS ANIME SHOW.  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
*Dec 21st 2003: The Grand Night*  
  
(I stood with my Ninetales, Labramon, Yugi, Gary Oak, Umbreon and Takuya. We were board while listen to my Ninetales being brave)  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Ninetales! Nine Ninetales Nine Tales Tales Nine! (And then I said to them, I don't care what you say - this is my field. And they didn't take to it kindly, but finally, after a pretty fiery exchange of views, they moved on)  
  
Thank you, my dear Pokemon, for that report. And if you have any more trouble with the Mareep and the Sheepmon, do tell us.  
  
Ninetales: Nine! ^-^ (OK!)  
  
¬_¬U Right...! Are we ready...?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Umbreon: Umbre!  
  
Takuya: Sure, dude.  
  
Where are the kids...?  
  
Gary: Brock, Neemon and Mokuba are dealing with them.  
  
----------------  
  
(Nearby, Brock was talking to a group of children with Neemon and Mokuba beside him)  
  
Brock: Hello, young children. Tonight is YOUR special night. But, before we continue, I would like to ask you some Christmas questions. Firstly, who started Christmas?  
  
(All hands and paws were in the air).  
  
Brock: Erm... Jimmy?.  
  
Jimmy: Noel Edmonds?  
  
Brock: Erm, sorry, thats not the correct answer.  
  
Neemon: (Lowering his hand) That's me out.  
  
Brock: Any other guesses?  
  
Phil: Baby Jesus.  
  
Brock: Correct, Phil.  
  
Mokuba: This is gonna take a while...  
  
Brock: Can anyone tell me why Jesus is so special?  
  
Mary: His name's a swear word.  
  
Brock: Wrong. Jesus is the Son of God. Now, last question. Where was Jesus born?  
  
Wendy: In Dunstable.  
  
Mokuba: D-Dunstable?  
  
Mike, Sash, Julie: Yeah, thats right.  
  
Brock: Who in the entire world told you that?  
  
(The children all pointed towards Neemon. Brock and Mokuba glared at him, waitng for an answer).  
  
Neemon: It may sound strange but, that is what Bokomon told me. Bokomon told me that Jesus was born in Dunstable.  
  
Brock: In a STABLE!  
  
Neemon: Oops...  
  
Mokuba: Okay, kids! Lets see the play!  
  
Kids: Yay!  
  
*A Pokemon Farm*  
  
(The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog and other anime shows were waiting outside the farm. Yami Yugi stepped forward)  
  
Y. Yugi: Welcome, everyone. The Nativity Play will begin in 2 minutes.  
  
(Inside the barn, Knuckles was talking to everyone for some last minute advice).  
  
Knuckles: Right, everybody! The moment we have been waiting for! Break a leg, everyone! And, if you feel like improvising, well, how do I say this... Just go for it!!!  
  
Ash: Right!  
  
Knuckles: Good... And Joey, I think you have a small problem with your Wise King costume.  
  
Joey: How do you mean...?  
  
Knuckles: Its your beard... *Unravels Joey's beard, which reaches to the floor* I have a funny feeling in my stomach its too long.  
  
Joey: I have a funny feeling your right.  
  
(Back outside, Noctowl coughed and cleared his throat. Its time).  
  
Y. Yugi: Welcome, everybody. The Nativity Play is about to begin. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yami Yugi, the narrator of the story. Now, before we begin, I know all of you payed to see the play but, at the end of the play, there will be two little angels standing at the exit where you will pay for charity.  
  
(Near Y. Yugi were two happy little Vulpixs, dressed up as angels and were holding onto a couple of buckets, fitted with some words).  
  
Vulpix 1's Bucket: 'Give us lots of cash.....'   
  
Vulpix 2's Bucket: '...or else!'  
  
Bakura: How sweet...  
  
Y. Yugi: And now, the story shall begin.  
  
(The audience clapped)  
  
Finally, can't wait to see the results.  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! (Me too!)  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And it came to pass that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the  
world should be taxed and Joseph went to Bethlehem with Mary, his espoused wife, who was great  
with child and riding upon a donkey'.  
  
(Through the crowd, Ash pulled Misty behind him..... on a Miltank)  
  
Takuya: What in the...?  
  
Y. Yugi: 'But, the Pokemon Farm here has no donkeys, so in the end she actually turned up on a  
sleepy Miltank.'  
  
Yeesh... 5 seconds and already, the end results are different...  
  
(Next scene, the audience stood outside a barn. Y. Yugi stood with Ash and Misty near a door).  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And so Mary and Joseph came unto an inn in Bethlehem and knocked upon the door'.  
  
(While Y. Yugi was saying all these words, Knuckles and some others were hiding at the side  
of the barn. With Knuckles is Yolei, Vector, Jessie and Divinemon).  
  
Knuckles: THIS part is what I'm dreading of!   
  
Yolei: You said it.  
  
Divinemon: Lets hope Slowbro knows what hes doing.  
  
Jessie: Yeah....  
  
(Ash and Misty walked up to the stable. Ash knocked on the stable door and Slowbro, the inn-keeper, appears).  
  
Ash: Innkeeper, have you a room where we may rest?  
  
Slowbro: *Few seconds thinking and finally...* NO!  
  
(Nearby, Knuckles and his small group were mouth cheers)  
  
Ash: *Happily* What did you say?!  
  
Slowbro: I said no. There is no room in the inn. We're fully booked because of the Millenium.  
  
(Knuckles' group stopped dancing and looked at each other, confused)  
  
Jessie: Wha...?  
  
Knuckles: Do not ASK! This IS a Slowbro...  
  
(Y. Yugi walked up to Ash, Misty and Slowbro)  
  
Y. Yugi: (Whispering a prompt to Misty) And I am great with child.  
  
(Before Misty says anything, Slowbro says.....)  
  
Slowbro: (Taking up on his prompt) Also, I am great with child, so it's particularly awkward.  
  
(Knuckles slapped his head and groaned. Vector scratched his head, confused).  
  
Vector: I was wondering, is Slowbro a boy or a girl?  
  
(Knuckles glared at Vector while Divinemon laughed. Back at the play, Misty stopped laughing and  
finally said......)  
  
Misty: I am great with child. Do you have a stable where we can rest?  
  
Slowbro: No.  
  
Ash: *Blinks* Are you sure?  
  
Slowbro: No.  
  
(While Ash tried to get Slowbro to continue the play, Divinemon and Vector were holding a steaming Knuckles from killing Slowbro)  
  
Divinemon: Whoa there, Knuckles!  
  
Vector: Calm down!!!  
  
Knuckles: I'll kill him! I WILL KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Yolei: So do we!  
  
(Misty stepped forward)  
  
Misty: Here, let me try, Ash... I mean, Joseph. Innkeeper, if we stay at the stable, would it be a problem for you?  
  
Slowbro: Err, no.  
  
Misty: Good!  
  
(Ash and Misty left, Y. Yugi continued his narritions)  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And so Mary and Joseph went into the stable the inn-keeper so kindly offered after   
denying it a lot of times, there to make preparations for the birth of the holy child'.  
  
(Slowbro spoke to Yami Yugi in whispered voices).  
  
Slowbro: YOUR very good at this, Yami.  
  
Y. Yugi: Thank you.  
  
Slowbro: I was quite good, wasn't I?  
  
Y. Yugi: No.  
  
Slowbro: No.  
  
(2 minutes later, on the other side of the farmyard. Y. Yugi spoke as James sat on a wooden throne with two Angemons beside him).  
  
Y. Yugi:'And at that time in Jerusalem. Herod had heard of the impending birth of a so-called  
King of the Jews and he was sore troubled, for Herod was a cruel and jealous king'.  
  
(He stepped aside as James turned to the Angemon).  
  
James: :Soldiers, go forth unto Bethlehem and kill all the infants in that region, for I shall  
have no other King but me.  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And so....'  
  
James: But kill them gently. For I am not as cruel and jealous as some would have him be.  
  
Y. Yugi: *Sigh* 'And so....'  
  
James: In fact, I really loves children. Indeed.  
  
(Then, a hand came into view and grabbed James' hair)  
  
Jessie: James!!! What do you think your doing?!  
  
James: I'm in pain!!!  
  
Y. Yugi: Moving on...  
  
Ninetales: Nine! (And fast!)  
  
(Meanwhile, in a field.... Tristan, Kazu, Kenta, Matt and Ken were sitting near a small group of Mareeps as Yami continues with the story)  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And meanwhile, in the fields, some shepherds were tending their flock'.  
  
(The guys weren't doing anything. Davis appeared behind them).  
  
Davis: Improvise.  
  
(Kazu and Kenta got up).  
  
Kenta: Did you see the episode of Digimon?  
Kazu: The one with the fight between Imperialdramon and MaloMyostismon? That was cool!  
  
(Ken and Matt groaned. Kazu and Ketna were really getting into the improvisation. Tea quickly stepped up onto a rock, dressed as an angel)  
  
Tea: 'And lo, an Angel of the Lord appeared before them and they were sore afraid'.  
  
Matt: Into position!  
  
Ken: Right!  
  
The men shields their eyes from Tea, the Angel of the Lord. Tea flicks a switc on her back and huge wings unflod behind her).  
  
Tea: 'Be not afriad, for I am an Angel of the Lord and I bring you tidings of great joy'.  
  
(She smiled as a silver foil halo pops above her head. It was a pause so...).  
  
Tristan: For tonight in the city of....  
  
Tea: (Cracks up, at the top of her voice) I KNOW, YOU MORON!!!!!! Sorry...... sorry...  
'great joy' (Glared at Tristan).  
  
(Back at the barn, Knuckles looked at Tai, Inumon, Joey, Ash, Misty, Yolei, Divinemon, Episo and Mighty. With a sigh, Knuckles says...)  
  
Knuckles: All right! Tai, Joey, Inumon! Its your turn! Get out there!  
  
Inumon: Right!  
  
Joey: This is COOL! We should have a video recorder.  
  
Tai: Hey! I have a video recorder... that doesn't work...  
  
Inumon: I didn't know you had a TV.  
  
Tai: I don't. I plugged the video recorder into my radio.  
  
(Tai laughs and leaves with Inumon and Joey. Yolei shook her head and turns to Ash and Misty)  
  
Yolei: You two get ready as well.  
  
Ash: Righto, Yolei!  
  
(Misty brought out a baby doll, when she almost tips it, it went 'Mama').  
  
Misty: Huh. This doll is so old, it still talks.  
  
Ash: Does it do anything else?  
  
(Then, the doll's head came off and rolled away).  
  
Misty: Err, yeah..... it's head comes off.  
  
(Knuckles turned around to see Misty holding a headless doll).  
  
Knuckles: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ah... heh, hi, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: WHAT HAPPENED TO JESUS' HEAD?!!!  
  
Misty: He... erm... had a little accident.  
  
(Back at the area where the shepherd scene was, everyone heard Knuckles' voice from the barn).  
  
Knuckles: Shouting at the top of his voice) I KNOW HE HAD AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!! WHERE IN THE WORLD  
IS JESUS' HEAD?!!!  
  
This keeps getting better and better.  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales Tales. (You got that right)  
  
(Knuckles sat down with Episo while the others searched for the doll's head).  
  
Knuckles: Everything was going fine till THIS happens!  
  
Episo: Come on, Knuckles:. Don't lose your head. (Starts to laugh HIS head off) Hhahahahaha ohohohohoh!!!! Heeheeheehee!!! Get it? Hahaha!!! (Sees Knuckles' death glare, slowly stops laughing) Heh... heh... never mind.  
  
(Mighty got up, holdign the doll's head).  
  
Mighty: Found it!  
  
Knuckles: Good work, Mighty! All right, into positions!  
  
(Back outside, Yami Yugi was leading the crowd through the farmyard).  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And so it was that the Three Wise Kings, approached the stable, riding camels....' (Coming into shot was Inumon, Joey and Tai, jumping as they walked to the stable) '.....or at least doing very good camel-riding impressions'.  
  
(Inside the stable, everyone was there as Ash and Misty stood in the middle with the baby  
doll as the Wise Kings approached them. Hiding in a small room, Knuckles and the others  
watched as this was happening).  
  
Knuckles: Excellent, excellent! Nothing can spoil the play now.  
  
(Something DID gone wrong. Sonic walked up to Knuckles)  
  
Sonic: Knuckles, how many Wise Kings are there...?  
  
Knuckles: Three... why?  
  
Sonic: Why is there only two....?  
  
Knuckles: Guh?!  
  
(Knuckles noticed and saw only TWO Wise Kings came).  
  
Divinemon: Hey, where did Inumon go...?  
  
Sonic: Dunno but, I heard Inumon has a gift for YashaInumon and the Huskymon sisters.  
  
Davis: Really?  
  
Sonic: Yep. A picture of MagnaGarurumon, signed by himself.  
  
Davis: Uh oh...  
  
(A yell was heard from outside with a few female voices)  
  
YashaInumon: LET ME HAVE IT!!!  
  
Huskymon: GIVE IT! GIVE IT!  
  
BelleHuskymon: IT'S MINE!!!  
  
ShadowHuskymon: MINE!!! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!  
  
Inumon: HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
Davis: So... What now...?  
  
Knuckles: Pray for Inumon...? I dunno...  
  
(10 minutes later, after Inumon survives, the entire cast, stood as Yami Yugi finished the story. Knuckles was standing beside a tied up YashaInumon, Huskymon, BelleHuskymon and ShadowHuskymon. Divinemon was holding a rolled-up newspaper)  
  
Y. Yugi: 'And there in a stable, 2000 years ago, God himself took part in the miracle of birth  
and Mary held in her arms a very special child'.  
  
(Tea steps up with a couple of female actresses dressed up as singers)  
  
Knuckles: One, two, one, two, three.... four.  
  
Tea & Angels: (Singing) Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
(Everyone clapped as the story came to an end)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Right! Final chapter coming next! But, for now... HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Kisses Davis*  
  
Davis: Wha...?! o.O  
  
Yolei: *Giggles* Let your guard down. *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Thats more like it... ow...  
  
Heh... MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


	7. The End

THE ANIME XMAS SHOW.  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
DAY 30: Ninetales' home (After Xmas Day)  
  
(Knuckles stood with Davis, Yolei and Divinemon in the living room).  
  
Knuckles: Well... that went well...  
  
Davis: It sure did.  
  
Yolei: *Sigh* Don't worry, Knuckles. I'm sure no one notices the mistakes during the play.  
  
Divinemon: I'm sure you noticed it very well, Yolei since you were laughing your head off after the play finished. And at one point, Davis almost knocked you down when he fell onto the floor, laughing as well.  
  
Yolei: Heh... ^^;  
  
Davis: When will Ninetalesuk come out?  
  
Knuckles: After he finishes his lunch...  
  
(Ash came into the room with Joey, Slowbro and Tai. All three were dressed in different suits)  
  
Ash: Hey, you guys.  
  
Divinemon: What is going on here?  
  
Ash: Oh... After the play, these guys want to do another Xmas story next year.  
  
Yolei: And what is that?  
  
Joey: *Dressed up in a black cloak* The Christmas Carol! I wanna play the Ghost of the Christmas Future of Yet to Come!  
  
Tai: *Wearing a lot of watches* And I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Davis: Since when did he wear a lot of watches...?  
  
Tai: I... didn't had time to think up of my costume...  
  
Knuckles: And what about you, Slowbro?  
  
Slowbro: *Dressed up as a Christmas Present* I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!  
  
Yolei: This will be the first time I have unwrapped a ghost...  
  
Knuckles: *Sigh* Could be worst... Davis here could have thought up a new play...  
  
Davis: Actually, I did...  
  
Knuckles: *Blinks* You did?!  
  
Davis: Actually, my idea is more of a movie-type story... A Jaws-like story...  
  
Yolei: Jaws?? Jaws is already been done! Along with 'Jaws 2' and 'Jaws 3'.   
  
Davis: I know its been done! Its different... Its called.... 'There is a Rhy Loose in the City'!  
  
Knuckles: (Stares at Davis increduously) There's a Rhy.... There's a Rhy Loose in... A Rhy? What  
Rhy?! Rhyhorn?!  
  
Davis: Yeah... Rhyhorn...  
  
Tai: Whats it about, Davis?  
  
Davis: Well... its about this Rhyhorn that escapres from a Pokemon Zoo and it heads towards a big city like... London or Tokyo. I choose Tokyo. And after two or three days, they find all these dead bodies lying about and no one knows who did it. So, they got hold of a private detective, kind of like Charlton Heston to try and solve the crime. The Pokemon Zoo-keeper is a very beautiful woman and before you know it, the detective is in love with her and giving the sort of   
what for to her....  
  
Knuckles: Thank you, Davis... Thank you...  
  
Divinemon: A Rhyhorn?  
  
Davis: Yes... well... they don't know its missing...  
  
Divinemon: Davis!!! How can you not know its there?! If you got a Rhyhorn right and one day it isn't there-well, you tend to know its missing!!  
  
Joey: Maybe the Zoo doesn't have one Rhyhorn? Maybe the Zoo has two or three...  
  
Tai: And how in the world did he escaped?  
  
Yolei: Must have squeeze through the bars...  
  
Davis: Very funny...  
  
Knuckles: I don't believe this... Nobody knows its escaped?! What about the millions of people living in London, New York or Tokyo or something like that?! Don't any of them spot it!?  
  
Davis: Yep but, they are the ones who gets trampled to death.  
  
Knuckles: And about the others? The people in offices, cafes, shops, buses, cars!!! Davis, this is a Rhyhorn, for Heaven's sake!!!  
  
Davis: They can't see it because it only comes out at night...  
  
Joey: Comes out at night? Is this a vampire Rhyhorn?  
  
Davis: No...  
  
Yolei: And where does a massive rock-solid Pokemon hide during the day?  
  
Davis: In a lock-up garage in a back street.  
  
Divinemon: Leasing it, huh?  
  
Davis: Nah... the garage is disused where nobody ever goes! The detective DOES find it, problem is... he finds it during the night.  
  
Tai: And the Rhyhorn is gone?  
  
Davis: Yeah... I think this is a Disaster/Mystery/Romance type of movie. It is a kind of whodunit sort of thing... Ya know?  
  
Knuckles: Whodunit?! What in Almighty's name do you mean whodunit?! We know who-dun-it! Its that Rhyhorn who done it!  
  
Davis: Yeah, WE know, Knuckles. Us, the audience! But, the actors out there, don't!  
  
Divinemon: I have noted down some many flaws...  
  
Yolei: Like what?  
  
Divinemon: Well... A Rhyhorn has escaped from a Pokemon Zoo. There are 300 dead bodies covered in Rhyhorn footprints. There is a lock-up garage that is buried in 2 and a half deep of Rhyhorn wastes. And after all those strange, but obivous clues... Charlton Heston suspects the butler.  
  
Davis: OK... I kinda have to admit, there ARE some snags in my idea but, at least I have all the essential qualities to make this film a hit, eh? Its a disaster movie.  
  
Knuckles: Its a calamity, Davis!  
  
Ash: Why is the Rhyhorn killing people?  
  
Davis: Well, he is man-eater, huh?  
  
Ash: No, Davis.. Rhyhorns are NOT carnivorous! They're vegetarians!  
  
Davis: Right..... Okay, no worries! I will scrape out the lock-up garage and we make him hide in the back of a health food shop!  
  
Ash: And, there is no way he goes to a huge city either.  
  
Davis: But, he has to! If he has to kill people, he has to head for the city!  
  
Ash: No way! Rhyhorns natural habitat is the mountains.  
  
Davis: So... the new film title is 'There is a Rhy Loose Somewhere Out in the Open where No One Lives?' Its never gonna work...  
  
Knuckles: Just caught up with ya, huh...? *Sigh* Well, if we do another Xmas play... we could have some thespians playing...  
  
Slowbro: No one will like that, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: How come?  
  
Slowbro: They will not like the idea of young children watching two girls kissing each other.  
  
Knuckles: *Blinks* What?! What are ya talking about?  
  
Divinemon: Slowbro... Knuckles said 'thespians'. Not lesbians.  
  
Slowbro: Oh...  
  
Knuckles: -_-U *Walks off* I'm gonna see Ninetalesuk right now...  
  
Yolei: ok...  
  
(Knuckles walked into the room where I was waiting for him)  
  
Hey, Knuckles! Good work on the play! Few mishaps but...  
  
Knuckles: OK... OK...  
  
So, would you be up for another chance to direct a play next Xmas?  
  
Knuckles: Nah... I want to hold onto my sanity a bit longer, thank you...  
  
OK...  
  
Knuckles: See ya around... *Walks away*  
  
Oh well... *Turns to the readers* Thank you for reading this Xmas special story. I do hope you have a good holiday and hope that 2004 will be a great year!  
  
So, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW 2004!  
  
HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *From other room, wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: YOW!!!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
